gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tats
|image = S1e3 works for me.png |first = Headhunters |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (no lines) |voice = Kevin Michael Richardson |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = |personality = |birthday = |occupation = Bouncer |alliance = Skull Fracture Blind Eye Society (formerly) |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = |likes = |dislikes = |powers = StrengthBurly |weapons = |quote = "Sorry, but we don't serve miners." }} Tats is a muscular and heavily tattooed man who works as a bouncer at Skull Fracture and was a member of the Blind Eye Society before its forced disbandment. History Season 1 He is first seen in "Headhunters," when he prevents a miner from entering Skull Fracture. However, he then lets Dipper and Mabel inside the building after seeing their fake "IDs." In "Bottomless Pit!," he appears in Dipper's story "Voice Over," and chases after him out of anger for a prank call Dipper had made earlier. Later, in "Gideon Rises," Tats makes another appearance as he and another well-built man are hired by Gideon to be his personal bodyguards; Gideon makes use of them throughout his grand scheme until they are knocked out by the gnomes. Season 2 In "Society of the Blind Eye," he is revealed to be a member of the Blind Eye Society. He, along with with the rest of the members, has his memories erased. When Mabel and Dipper traveled back to the Gravity Falls of ten years prior in "Blendin's Game," Tats was seen at the Tattoo parlor, apparently receiving the first of his many tattoos. In one of the flashbacks during "A Tale of Two Stans," a tattooless Tats is seen buying groceries at the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store. He has no lines and appears greatly different, being several inches shorter in height, with dark hair and a flat top cut and wearing a green polo shirt. He is even smiling. Because of this he is barely recognizable, save for his head and facial structure. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," he is one of the people in Bill's throne. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," he is seen being freed from Bill Cipher's throne. Appearance He is a large, muscular thug with dark skin, a deep voice, and many tattoos. His skin is full of tatoos that often relate to the part of the body. For instance, there is a tattoo that says "HEAD" on his forehead, a tattoo that says "CHIN" on his chin, and on the back of his neck there is one that says "NECK." He also has a tattoo on his shoulder that says "Over The Shoulder," one that says "No ♥ for U," and another of a swirling square; the tattoo on his hands is a sign of paw. He also has nose piercings and a unibrow. He wears a white singlet tucked into a pair of blue jeans with a black and gold belt, and pair of black boots. There is a chain coming out of his jeans pocket. Sightings ru:Тэтс Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Former antagonists Category:Blind Eye Society